villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Carlito Brigante
'Carlito Brigante ' is the protagonist villain of the 1993 movie Carlito's Way. He was played by Al Pacino, who also played Michael Corleone in The Godfather trilogy, Big Boy in Dick Tracy, John Milton in The Devil's Advocate, Tony Montana in Scarface, Willy Bank in Ocean's Thirteen and David Fisk in Righteous Kill. In the upcoming remake, he will be portrayed by Diego Luna, who also played Jonah Pincerna in Blood Father. Carlito was born in the Bronx to Nuyorican parents (one of whom was Corsican in ancestry). We first see him in court, in New York, in 1975, upon being released from prison, for illegal wiretapped evidence. He goes about boasting how he was the type who didn't try to hide his reasons about why he was in jail, saying, ''cause that's all you hear in the joint. 'I didn't have a chance.' No. Bullshit. I was already a mean little bastard while my mother was alive, and I know it." Upon being released, thanks to his lawyer, David Kleinfeld, he vows to change his ways and go straight. Not only that but he even has remorse for the things he's done, and part of that is the story. Carlito then goes to a bar where his cousin Guajiro is holding a drug deal. However, he is betrayed and a brutal shootout ensues. Carlito shoots the supplyers and escapes. He then goes into his nightclub. He runs into Pachanga, a good friend. It's also here that we meet his soon-to-be enemy, Benny Blanco. Carlito hates Benny for the things he does to innocent people, beating on them, snatching purses, hurting others just to prove what a big, bad punk he is - that when Benny starts trouble, Carltio tells him off - "Who the fuck are you? I should remember you?" This is what sets the stage for temptation, and in reality it wasn't Carlito's fault. Benny was looking to hurt Carlito and start trouble with him from the get. Benny and Carlito get into a nasty fight, in which Benny gives a chilling prophetic rant: "You're over, man. You're fuckin' in the history books. So you might as well kill me now, 'cause if I ever see you again, I'm gonna kill you." Carlito does many good things. He never hits his wife, Gail, even though being a mobster, Carlito was definitely tempted. His wife was not the nicest of women all the time either. Throughout the next few hour and a half, Carlito will be on a life and death game of cat and mouse. Lalin, one of his friends, ends up betraying him to Norwalk. Then later on, he goes with Kleinfeld to help the mob escape from prison, but it's a trap. Kleinfeld wants to hurt them in revenge. He takes a pole and beats Anthony "Tony T." Taglialucci, the main head of the mob. This triggers a brutal feud by his son Frank, who vows to kill Carlito. The next day, Norwalk receives evidence that Carlito and Kleinfeld were indeed on the boat. Here it is revealed that Kleinfeld was the one who ratted Carlito. When Carlito goes to find out if it was indeed true, Kleinfeld's true character is revealed. Carlito empties his bullets and has Kleinfeld trapped for Taglialucci. Later on Carlito goes to his nightclub to retrieve his retirement money. But Taglialucci is there, ready to murder him, but Carlito and Gail escape just before they catch him. Panchaga actually betrays Carlito to Benny, which is the trap. They arrive at Penn Station, and Taglialucci ends up being killed, but there's a sinister surprised: Benny delivers his promise and kills Carlito in revenge. Category:Tragic Category:On & Off Category:Honorable Category:Remorseful Category:Gangsters Category:Protagonists Category:Drug Dealers Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Paranoid Category:Live Action Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Affably Evil Category:Comic Relief Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Anti-Villain